tpawfandomcom-20200214-history
TPaw Tales (video game)
| image = | caption = | developer = IRL Tomas | publisher = | designer = | series = | resolution = 1280x720 or above | version = | platform = Windows, Linux, Android | release = | genre = Visual novel | modes = Single-player | ratings = | media = Digital distribution | requirements = | input = Keyboard, mouse, Touchscreen |engine = Ren'Py}} TPaw Tales is an open source episodic visual novels based on Ren'Py and created by IRL Tomas as part of TPaw Universe. The games are available for Windows, Linux and Android for anyone to compile with support macOS and iOS planned. As the name suggests, the majority of the game takes place on board ship known as Furry Blue Cruise Lines. Shipboard is set to be series of episodes, similar to modern Telltale Games. It's history was tracked from the Github commits and Patreon posts. Plot With the exception of sibling rivalry, Shipboard lacks a plot. The game focuses on the lives of Tom and Tim CaseyWilcox on board on a cruise ship. The game is told through a series of days leading towards the final leg of their journey. Mechanics Choices The player is presented a number of choices as the days progress. These choices are normally lead to different reactions but don't overall narrative. However, consequences towards some choices were eventually added during Tom's day two segment, naturally leading to spoilers. Background Shipboard launched in conjunction with the start of it's patron. IRL Tomas stated that he wishes to turn his passion to draw and love of video games into a full time job. A few days later, the code was released on Github with portions of the script already written but assets remained in development. The game serves as a proper entry into game making follow the events of FreeSO as well as serving as the foundation for creating his world. The game was formally announced by IRL Tomas under it's series name, TPaw Tales, on Inkbunny and FurAffinity, alongside a WIP promo picture. The promo was a parody of "It's more common then you think" ContentWatch ad but was also meant as a subtle jab at the very Sims community that threw him out and later made a similar parody but insulted furries on their Discord instead, revealing the transcript. He pointed out that instead of reverse engineering an existing one, he'd follow his dreams of creating his own. Funding Tomas began a offering name-your-price subscription service through Patreon in exchange for thanks and mention in credits in order to keep the project funded. macOS port One of Tomas' initial budget goals is to provide official macOS and possible iOS support. $500 per-month would go towards purchasing a new or refurnished MacBook in order to port new and existing TPaw Tales visual novels to the platform. However, Tomas has also expressed a personal interest in returning to macOS. Expansions "Adult DLC" An "Adult DLC" is planned and likely to be open sourced. However, it will not be publicly advertised or published on Github. External Links * TPaw Tales on Github * TPaw Tales on Patreon